


An Unexpected Treat

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [7]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day's filming, all Norman wants is to take a shower and relax in his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Treat

 

Norman opens the door to his trailer and locks it behind him, so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn't notice you reclining on his sofa. He's half way across the room when he realizes he's not alone and he stops dead, confusion wrinkling his forehead as he takes in the fact that you're wearing nothing but some incredibly sexy underwear.

"What the fuck? How the fuck did you get in here?" he asks.

"That's not the question you should be asking right now." you reply, getting off the sofa and coming to stand in front of him. "You should be asking yourself if you're going to turn down an almost naked woman who's willing to do anything you ask of her. Anything."

He stares at you, head cocked as he seems to think over your words. You can see the arousal starting in his eyes. Then he reaches down for his belt and unbuckles it.

"Let me help you with that." you say, pushing his hands gently aside and unbuttoning his pants.

He exhales sharply as you slide your hand down to cup his growing erection through the softly worn material of his pants. You rub gently, squeezing lightly as he closes his eyes and sighs at the delicious friction.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." you whisper against his neck as you lean in to nip his skin with your teeth beneath his jawline. He shudders beneath you, his erection pushing harder against your hand.

"I want you to get on your knees like the filthy whore you obviously are and suck my fucking cock until I tell you to stop."

You finish loosening his pants and drop them to the floor where he steps out of them, toeing off his boots as you propel him backwards towards the sofa. Naked from the waist down, his cock springs to attention as you kneel in front of him. You run your fingers up the inside of his thighs, scratching through the coarse hair with your nails. He catches his breath again, watching as you lick the palm of your hand before wrapping it around the base of his thick cock. You stroke up and down a few times, applying just the right amount of pressure to make him groan with pleasure. Then, still gripping the base you flatten your tongue against his length and lick your way from bottom to top, repeating the move all the way round until his head his tilted back and his eyes are half closed.

Carefully covering your teeth you slide your lips over the head, creating suction with your tongue. His hands reach for your head, tangling almost painfully in your hair as you slide your mouth down his length, taking as much of him in as you can. You bob your head, varying speeds but always keeping a tight ring of suction with your tongue.

"Fuck... yeahh... don't stop. Oh God... you filthy slut, let me fuck your pretty mouth. It feels so good."

You keep up the pace, glancing up to watch his face and meet his eyes, until you feel his fingers loosen in your hair and he raises your head enough to let his slickened cock slide from your lips. You sit back on your heels as he strips off the filthy shirt he was wearing and tosses it aside. Naked before you, you admire the lines of his body, running your hands across his abdomen feeling his muscles contract at your touch. Your fingertips trace the tattoo on his chest, skimming down to graze his nipple. He hisses at the sensation and you replace your fingers with your mouth, running your tongue over his nipple then teasing it with your teeth. You slide your body up over his, working your way to his mouth. His still wet cock is pressed into your lower belly as you slide your tongue into his mouth and he tastes himself on your lips. He moans into your mouth, fingers reaching around to dig into your buttocks.

His hands slide up your back and deftly unhook your bra, sliding it off your shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. His hands feel hot and rough against your skin and now it's your turn to moan as he turns his attention to your breasts, kneading and caressing them, teasing each nipple to maximum hardness.

"Take your panties off" he demands.

You stand up and slowly slide them down, feeling your wetness slick against your inner thighs.

"Now... spread your legs and touch yourself. I want to see just how wet that pussy is for me."

You obey him, lifting one leg to rest on the sofa so he has a full view of you as you first suck on two of your fingers then part your lips to slide them against your clit and up inside you. You finger yourself slowly for him as he watches you, tongue caught between his teeth and hand wrapped loosely around his cock. His other hand wraps around your ankle and travels up over your calf, past your knee and along the inside of your thigh until his thumb is inches from your wetness.

"Stop!" he says, pulling your hand away and taking your fingers into his mouth where he curls his tongue around them licking off your juices. He releases them with a pop.

"You taste good" he smiles. "I hope you feel as good as you taste when my cock is buried deep inside you."

He pulls you down on the sofa beside him, laying you on your back and moving between your thighs, pushing your knees up. He teases your entrance with his dripping cock, rubbing the head over your clit and pushing it just inside you. Your body is shuddering under his touch, your insides aching to have him fill you up, to feel his cock sliding between your walls.

"Ohhh... please. I need you inside me. Please, Norman, fuck me, fuck me hard." you moan, thrusting up to meet his tip.

"You really are a dirty slut, aren't you? Look at you laying there, just begging me to fuck you. Your pussy is just dripping for me isn't it, you nasty girl?!"

He thrusts forward suddenly and you stifle a scream as his cock plunges deep inside you. He starts rutting against you, banging into you fast and hard as you cling to his back and urge him on. You clamp your walls around him and he grunts in surprised delight, quickening his pace. Pretty soon you feel a familiar heat starting in your belly and you know you're going to come soon.

"Ahhh... there, right there. Oh, don't stop, please, don't stop, I'm begging you. Make me come, make me come, make me....." you're moaning against his neck as your orgasm rips through you and you clench around him in spasms. Your fingers dig into his ass trying to pull him deeper into you as you hear him mutter a single, "Fuck", under his breath as he shoots his load into you and his thrusting tapers off until he collapses against you, sweating and out of breath.

You wrap your arms around him and stroke his back as his muscles tremble beneath your fingertips. You seek out his mouth and kiss him softly, taking your time to explore with your tongue as both your breathing return to normal.

He pulls back to look into your eyes and you smile up at him.

"Thank you Mr. Reedus"

"It was my pleasure, Lucia, my love."


End file.
